


With This Bond

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Mating (Supernatural), Background Destiel, Bonding, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Delaying the Apocalypse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Halo Kink, M/M, PWP-ish, Switching, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have tried just about everything that they can think of to find a way that will avert the apocalypse.  But in a true display of Winchester Luck, nothing is working!  Enter a Trickster-turned-Archangel who has a somewhat unconventional idea to press the pause button on the End of Times.According to Gabriel, vessels that have been bonded to another angel are useless as Prize Fight Meat Suits.  Obviously, Dean calls dibs on Cas, leaving the younger Winchester to bond with Heaven’s Most Unpredictable Weapon…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 237
Collections: Supernatural Canon BigBang 2020





	With This Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! How are we doing? Is everyone safe? Is everyone healthy? Is everyone eating their dessert first? Good. 
> 
> This is my submission for the Supernatural Canon Big Bang. It's a little PWP-ish, so be prepared. I was lucky enough to get the wonderful [LeafZelindor](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com/post/625708545045823488/there-is-one-more-lovely-picture-under-the-read) as my artist and they have created some really great pieces for this work that I know y'all will love. Be forewarned, however, the very last piece of art is NSFW and is embedded into the story. Just FYI. Thank you so much Leaf for these great pieces--I adore them!! This was also beta'd by my dear friend, [BuLlEtNiPpLeS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS) who does a great job catching my mistakes. Go, look at their art, read their fics. These two creators are fantastic!!
> 
> This story takes place during Season 5 at the end of episode 5.8 ‘Changing Channels’ and just after the events of episode 5.9 ‘The Real Ghostbusters.’
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters...if I did, the show would be on HBO. There would be swearing. AND there would also be some angels doing porny things to their hunters...graphically. ;)

The oppressive heat from the holy fire was anything but comforting. Sam could understand why the angels hated it. Not only did it have the potential to kill, the heat was close to unbearable. He didn’t want to think about what Gabriel would do once he was free. Hopefully they would be long gone by then.

Gabriel. 

Sam was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the Trickster was  _ fucking Gabriel _ . An archangel, for fuck’s sake! He’d tried to hold out hope, once they’d figured it out, that the Trickster was just a regular angel like Castiel; despite the evidence to the contrary. Obviously the Trickster had overpowered Cas, and it hadn’t seemed to be too difficult for him either. In all honesty, Sam felt rather stupid for not figuring it out on his own.

He didn’t miss the heartbreaking look on Gabriel’s face after mentioning God to Castiel. His handsome features had crumpled into pure devastation. Gabriel looked lost. It was enough to make Sam hesitate when Dean began to walk away, announcing that they were leaving. When Dean finally pulled the fire alarm, triggering the sprinkler system, Sam allowed himself one quick glance. Gabriel was glaring at him as water streamed down his face and the fire began to flicker out. Their eyes locked, and Sam’s heart stuttered once, before Cas’ movement behind him forced Sam to turn away and follow his brother out of the warehouse. 

He half wanted Gabriel to follow them. The remainder was terrified that he would.

When they arrived back at the dingy motel room, the door had hardly opened before Sam was rushing toward the bathroom, shouting that he needed a shower after spending god knows how long in TV Land. Dean pounded on the door just as Sam engaged the lock. “Hurry the fuck up, Samantha,” he demanded. “I’m not staying the night in the same town as a pissed off archangel!”

He could hear Cas’ low tone, murmuring something to Dean before turning on the water in the cramped shower stall. Hardly allowing the heat to rise, Sam shed his clothes and stepped under the rather cool spray. Bracing his palms on the tile wall, Sam bent his head forward, ducking slightly under the nozzle. His eyes slid shut as he let the water sluice through his hair and down his face. He knew that Dean wanted to leave this town in the dust, but Sam needed a moment to just absorb.

He thought back to Gabriel’s words—how the angel always knew that the apocalypse was going to end with Dean and himself as vessels. That meant that he’d known when they first met, back at Crawford Hall; when the archangel had been masquerading as a Trickster, pretending to be a janitor. A janitor whose flirting had given Sam an embarrassing predicament and plenty of spank bank material for the future...even after he realized that the guy wasn’t human. His dick gave a very interested twitch and Sam grit his teeth. 

He refused to touch himself. 

There was no way that he was going to wank to the thought of the Messenger of Heaven holding him down and running his tongue along— _ ‘Stop it!’ _

His mind had other plans. Gabriel was there—stepping into the shower, coming up behind him to run fingers along Sam’s ribs. He imagined those smirking pink lips ghosting along his spine, the low murmur of appreciation from the archangel’s throat. He could almost  _ feel _ the press of an  _ enormous _ , stiff cock in between his cheeks.

_ ‘Feel so good, kiddo.’ _

A palm wrapped firmly around his dick, tugging frantically, just the way he liked. When Sam looked down, he saw that the hand was his own. It was disappointing, but not enough to flag his pent up desire. He needed release. He closed his eyes tight as he jerked himself to completion in the slightly musty shower, imagining that he was somewhere wonderful and that it was Gabriel touching him. And if he had to brush away a few tears when he was done, no one would ever know. 

Sam knew that even as a Trickster, nothing would ever happen for them. A hunter and a monster wouldn’t work. Now that he knew who—what—Gabriel really was, any small crumb of hope was gone. A mighty, powerful, warrior of God wouldn’t look twice at the Boy With The Demon Blood. Cas has made that very clear.

The motel towels were scratchy, but Sam wasn’t paying much attention. He’d neglected to bring fresh clothes into the bathroom, and while he normally would have just walked out to grab some, he found that he didn’t have the energy. Absently fingering the collar of his worn flannel, Sam made up his mind and began to dress. These were the last clothes that the Trick— _ Gabriel _ —had seen him wearing and Sam wanted to hold on to it just a little longer. 

When he flung the bathroom door open a few moments later, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of Dean hurriedly stepping away from Castiel. His brother’s face was flushed and Cas’ was looking at Dean in utter confusion, head tilted to the side. Sam didn’t want to know. 

“Took you long enough,” Dean complained after a few beats of awkward silence. 

“Sorry,” Sam said. He wasn’t though. 

“We gotta get on the road,” Dean seemed to shift back to himself once more as he grabbed his bag from the foot of the far bed. “Put this town in the rear view mirror.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed quietly. 

When he looked up again, Cas was now watching  _ him  _ instead of Dean. An odd look was schooled onto the angel’s features and for a split second, Sam wondered if Cas knew what he had been thinking of in the shower. Unsure of what to do, Sam tried to visualize high stone walls that culminated in a tower. It was the only thing he could come up with to try and seal off his mind from prying celestial beings. Castiel narrowed his eyes as soon as Sam imagined the stones, causing him to gulp.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean barked as he headed out to the impala. 

He used the opportunity to break eye contact with the glaring angel and slip past, out of the room. Bags were tossed in the trunk, and both brothers slid into the car, with Castiel popping himself into the backseat. Dean burned rubber pulling out of the parking lot and speeding out of town. 

As Wellington, Ohio fell father behind them, Sam forced himself to stop dwelling on Gabriel. He didn’t have time to fantasize about a runaway archangel who refused to help them. They had an apocalypse to handle. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The fan convention was just plain weird. 

Sam honestly didn’t like to judge anyone for how they managed to get through the day, but he found himself doing it anyway. People in costumes pretending to be him and Dean was surreal at best. Who in their right mind would want to be them?

It didn’t help that Chuck was behind it all, or that Becky was there, constantly trying to plaster herself to Sam’s side. When it was all over and everyone was safe, Sam could have done a jig when Becky informed him that she had moved on to Chuck. The nervous writer seemed fine with her  _ intensity _ , and if it got Sam out of the line of fire, he was all for it. If he was totally honest, Becky freaked him out. 

They had just crossed the state line when Dean gave a jaw-cracking yawn and suggested stopping for the night. They pulled into the first dingy roadside motel that they came across and Dean loudly exclaimed about the sign boasting magic fingers—just as he did at every new place they stayed. Shaking his head fondly at his brother’s familiar words, Sam waited in the car while Dean checked them in. 

They managed to get an end unit with two queens for a reasonable price. The door to the room locked, but the security chain had snapped (or been cut) at some point. Not that either Winchester was too concerned about that. Their room wasn’t exactly a good place for a thief.

Neither of them had enough energy to head out for food, so they made due with the vending machine outside of the motel’s office. Sam was just happy that there were some pretzels and a few granola bars. Dean stocked up on chips and chocolate—his first bag of Cheetos was gone before they even walked back to the room.

Inside, with his cheeks puffed out with food, Dean tossed his empty bag into the trash and wiped his hands on his jeans. Sam wrinkled his nose at the sight of orange dust streaking the denim and falling onto the threadbare carpet. “Nice,” he commented. 

Dean flipped him off and opened up another bag of chips. “I was thinking we could start heading to Bobby’s tomorrow,” Dean said through his food. “We don’t have another case right now, and we need to try and find a better way to ice the devil. This shit is getting serious.”

“Getting?” Sam asked sarcastically.

“You know what I mean,” Dean said. “We need to stop this before we’re in too deep and don’t have any other options. Personally, I—“

“Dean,” Castiel appeared directly in front of the elder Winchester, startling the brothers.

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean gripped his chest dramatically and looked up at the angel before him. “Don’t do that.”

“Apologies,” Castiel said dully. “I believe I may have some good news.”

Sam didn’t want to admit how much he’d jumped when Cas popped in, so he did his best to level his voice. “What kind of good news?”

“Just about the best you can hope for when it comes to an utter shit show like the apocalypse.”

They all turned at the sound of the new voice to see Gabriel casually leaning against the far wall. He was wearing the same clothes as the last time they’d seen him—the only difference was the collection of candy necklaces draped around his neck. At first glance, Sam counted nine, but it was hard to tell since Gabriel kept twirling them around his fingers. 

“What the hell do you want?” Dean asked heatedly.

“What? A guy can’t help his favorite humans?”

“Help?” Dean scoffed. “Not likely.”

“Hey,” Gabriel stuck out his lower lip in a mockery of a pout. The sight rushed straight to Sam’s groin and he sucked in a deep breath. Only Gabriel seemed to notice, as he shot Sam a wink. “I’m a changed angel. I did a lot of soul-searching in that holy fire before it snuffed out.”

“Angels don’t have souls,” Cas said.

“It’s a figure of speech,” Gabriel replied.

“It doesn’t make any sense in this context.”

Gabriel groaned and ran his hands down his face, “Cassie—stop. Point is, I have a plan!”

“It’s true,” Castiel spoke up on behalf of his older brother. “Gabriel came to me with an idea—one that could stop the apocalypse in its tracks.”

“Don’t steal my thunder Cassie,” Gabriel interrupted. He turned back to the Winchesters with a shit-eating grin. “Anywho, I got out, got laid, had a few million drinks and it hit me—“

Sam’s stomach turned at the mention of Gabriel sleeping with someone—someone who wasn’t him. He vaguely heard mention of ‘angel bonding,’ but he didn’t quite register what Gabriel had meant. Besides, he thought, he had no business pining like this over a freaking archangel. Forcing himself to pull it together, Sam tuned in just in time for Gabriel to say, “Easy, right?”

“How is any of what you just said ‘easy?’” Dean grumbled. 

“It’s better than what we had, Dean,” Castiel said. “An Angel Bond would nullify any claim that Michael or Lucifer could have on your vessels.”

“Wait,” Sam finally spoke up. “So this isn’t a permanent solution? You’re just going to slap a band aid on the apocalypse?”

“There isn’t much else we  _ can  _ do, kiddo,” Gabriel said gently. Something about his tone was comforting to Sam and he wondered if the archangel had put any of his magic behind the words. 

“So we bond with an angel, we’re no longer prime real estate for the God Squad, and this whole disaster becomes someone else’s problem in the future?” Dean asked.

“It’s all we can do for now,” Castiel said mournfully. “We will, of course, still need to deal with Lucifer and—“

“— _ and _ that can wait for a few days,” Gabriel shot a pointed look at the seraph which made Sam wonder what they weren’t being told. He wasn’t naïve enough to assume that Gabriel wasn’t playing his hand close to the vest. This whole ‘bonding’ idea might look great, but something was going to come back and bite them later. The fact was, that they had to do  _ something _ . Maybe this would be enough to buy them some time. 

“I don’t like it either, Dean,” Sam said, knowing what his brother’s scowl meant. “But we don’t have a lot of options here. Maybe this would be enough to buy us some time and figure out a more permanent solution?”

He could see the thoughts tumbling around in Dean’s mind as he considered each angel. It was obvious to Sam the moment that Dean gave in. “Yeah, okay,” Dean’s shoulders slumped and he grumbled. “But who are we going to get to do this ‘ _ bond _ ’' with us? I don’t know about you, Sammy, but I don’t trust a lot of angels.”

Both Sam and Gabriel tried not to react to the look on Castiel’s face at Dean’s words. After a rather uncomfortable silence, Cas spoke up in even more of a monotone than usual. “Forgive me, Dean, but there are two angels right in front of you.”

Dean’s eyes flitted between both angels for a half a second. “Dibs on Cas.”

Sam looked at his brother with a mixture of confusion and amusement. “Um, yeah,” he said. “I wasn’t going to fight you on that Dean. Cas is all yours.”

Obliviously, Dean smirked while Cas shifted in the seat next to him. Suddenly Gabriel let out a snort and shook his head, giving Cas a look, but Sam failed to see what was so amusing. 

“Then you will mate with Sam, correct?” Castiel asked Gabe. 

“Woah,” Gabriel held up both hands, his eyes beginning to dart like a trapped animal. “I wasn’t offering myself up on a platter here, Cassie.”

“Mate?” Dean asked, his eyebrows raised.

The idea wasn’t a surprise to Sam, he’d figured out what Cas and Gabriel had meant by ‘Angel Bonding.’ He just hoped that Dean wouldn’t put up too much of a fight.

“Brother,” Cas chided. 

“No way,” Gabriel said. “Find some other lamb to lead to slaughter. I’m not about to douse the flames of freedom on my sex life.”

Sam hated himself for flinching at Gabriel’s words. He despised that somewhere inside of him, he’d been  _ hoping _ . He was an idiot to even entertain the idea of an archangel sparing a breath for a demon-tainted man like himself. 

“Sex life?” Dean’s eyes were wide now. “Go back to the ‘mate’ thing.”

Cas’ head tilted and his eyes narrowed, staring openly at Gabriel. They were silent long enough that Sam was beginning to wonder if the two angels were communicating telepathically. They obviously weren’t, because Cas finally spoke, and his words stopped Sam’s heart. 

“You heard that the Winchesters do not trust many angels besides us, brother,” Cas began. At Dean’s muttered, “now hold on a minute,” Cas simply barreled ahead, speaking over his hunter. “Why would you suggest the idea in the first place if you didn’t intend to take Sam for yourself?”

Watching as Gabe’s nostrils flared and his fists clenched, Sam could see the restraint the archangel was employing toward the seraph. Sam couldn’t rip his eyes away from the swirling golden storm of Gabriel’s eyes. A faint glow began to emanate from the archangel’s pupils and Sam sucked in a breath. Castiel seemed to realize that he may have overstepped, and lowered his head submissively. There was a rumble of thunder outside and a huge flash behind the curtains as the motel parking lot abruptly fell into darkness. 

Gabriel blinked and forced a tight smile as his eyes stopped glowing. Sam was still staring at him. “You two muttonheads mean to tell me that you’ve never run across another angel that you’ve liked?”

“Anna,” Castiel intoned. 

“No thanks,” Sam wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want Dean’s sloppy seconds,” he gave as an excuse. 

Both of the angels turned to his brother, who began to sputter and try to excuse himself for banging their sister, and Sam was just glad that the attention was off of him. 

“Wow, Dean-o,” Gabriel said. “I knew you were a man whore but—“

“I  _ will  _ absolutely punch you straight in the dick,” Dean threatened the smirking archangel. 

“I guess you want Anna’s sloppy seconds then, don’t ya, Cassie?” Gabriel teased the seraph. 

Everyone fell silent when Castiel responded in a matter-of-fact tone. “Of course. I love Dean and I am happy to have him as my mate in any way that I can. He means everything to me.”

Sam was certain that his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline the same as both Gabe and Dean’s at Castiel’s love confession.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice became serious as he took a step toward his angel. “You...you mean that?”

“I do, Dean,” Cas said simply, boring into Dean with his unwavering gaze. “I love you.”

There were no words as Dean pushed Gabriel out of the way and gathered Castiel into his arms, kissing the angel fiercely. Sam watched for a moment, happy that his brother and Cas managed to get over their hang ups and finally admit how obsessed they were with one another. After a minute though, he looked away—it was gross to watch your brother make out. Much to Sam’s disturbance, Gabriel simply stared at the pair and munched on one of his candy necklaces as though he were watching a semi-interesting film.

“Gabriel,” Sam hissed, trying to get the archangel to stop creeping on their siblings. 

Gabe ignored him for a while, but he eventually said, “Cassie you might want to work on your technique a bit. Maybe less saliva?”

The pair pulled apart with Dean glaring at the archangel. Castiel looked rather dazed and nodded at his brother. “Thank you, I will look on the google for some suitable instructional videos. The pizza man was rather informative,” he commented. 

“No more pizza man, Cas,” Dean said. Sam could hear the edge in his brother’s tone and knew that Dean was picturing that steamy kiss between Cas and Meg. Dean had pouted and drank himself stupid for almost two weeks after that had happened. Of course, Dean refused to admit  _ why  _ he was so upset about Cas getting a little make out session. 

The four of them settled in and began to discuss their options. They ruled out Anna and Cas wracked his brain trying to think of anyone else that they could beseech to help on behalf of the Winchester’s, but he came up with nothing. Gabriel wasn’t much help either since he’d been away from home for so long. 

The night was deep and velvety, closing in on midnight when Gabe sat back into the chair with a huff and groaned. “Fine,” he said resignedly. “I’ll do it. I’ll mate the Samsquatch.”

“You don’t have—“ Sam was silenced as Dean elbowed him in the ribs— _ hard _ .

“Yeah I do, kiddo.” Gabriel met his eyes and something electric crackled between them making Sam’s heart bump heavily. “You’re my responsibility. I got this.”

The room descended into silence as they all took in what was going to happen. They were going to stop the apocalypse. Granted, it  _ was  _ temporary; a bandaid, as Sam had said. But it was something. 

“Wait a minute,” Dean suddenly glared, turning to Castiel. “If this was a solution that was right in front of us all along, then why didn’t you mention it before?” Castiel only managed to open his mouth before Gabe answered for both of them. 

“Because,” Gabriel managed to sound annoyed and utterly depressed at the same time. “Any angel bonding with one of the vessels would find themselves at the top of Heaven’s Most Wanted List. It’s not a good place to be.”

“Gabriel,” Sam spoke softly after a moment. “You don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to get hurt or be in any danger because of me.”

The look that Gabriel turned on him was heartbreaking. “Oh, kiddo,” he sighed. “If only it were that easy. As long as I’m alive, I’m going to be in danger because of you.”

“What? Why?” Sam asked. He wasn’t answered, and could only watch in confusion as Gabriel and Cas held some sort of telepathic conversation over Angel Radio.

After a few moments, Gabriel turned to Sam and held out his hand in an invitation. The archangel was smiling, but his eyes were haunted, as though he was trying to hide how terrified he felt. Sam hated seeing that look on Gabe’s face. Wordlessly, he took Gabriel’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “We’ll give you some privacy,” Gabe said to Cas and Dean. “We’ll be back in the morning and we can all go to Bobby’s together for the  _ Honeymoon _ .” Despite the playful teasing words, Gabriel seemed subdued—it was so  _ wrong _ . 

“You take care of Sammy, or I’ll deep fry your holy ass,” Dean threatened. 

“Dean,” Castiel chided. 

Oddly enough, Gabriel didn’t make a snarky or sarcastic comment to rile Dean. He just met the older Winchester’s eyes and said, “Sammy is always safe with me.” 

Before anyone could comment, Gabriel raised his fingers and snapped. He and Sam were gone in the blink of an eye.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They landed in a massive bedroom somewhere else, and Gabriel let go of Sam’s hand immediately. It felt like a rejection and Sam hated it. He allowed himself a moment to look around the room, taking in the four poster bed in the center of the room. It looked as though it had been carved straight out of living trees which were sprouting from the floor. A massive rough stone fireplace dominated the opposite wall, and the flames sprang to life with a snap of Gabe’s fingers. 

“Where are we?”

“One of my safe houses,” Gabriel said absently. “We can stay here until we meet up with our bros in the morning. Hopefully they’re done  _ consummating  _ by then—though, I doubt it. They have a fuck-ton of sexual tension to work off.”

Gabe moved to leave the bedroom and Sam internally panicked. He reached out and grabbed for the archangel, who easily dodged him. When Gabe was looking up at him suspiciously, Sam decided that he didn’t have anything to lose—he may as well be blunt.

“What about us?”

“There is no us.” He was right—Gabriel’s words  _ hurt _ .

“But there could be,” Sam tried desperately. “I thought that—“

“I’m not about to force you into a bond that you don’t want,” Gabriel interrupted him petulantly. “As long as Cassie bags Dean-o we should be home free on the Apocalypse front.”

“Gabe,” Sam said. 

The archangel just kept babbling at him, pacing around the room. “That doesn’t mean that Luci won’t ride your ass like a bronco just for the fun of it.”

“Gabe.”

“He’ll be beyond pissed off that his party got cancelled and he’ll do everything that he can to get you to give consent so he can break you himself.”

“ _ Gabriel _ ,” Sam shouted, finally grabbing the angel’s attention.

“What is it, kiddo?”

“I  _ do  _ want to bond with you,” Sam said. He ignored Gabe’s disbelieving snort, saying, “And I’d rather not be anywhere near Lucifer ever again. So,” he looked into Gabe’s anxious face, “I’m ready. To bond. Whenever you are.”

Gabriel held up his hands. “Slow down. I don’t think you understand what goes into this. A bond is permanent—it’s not something to just  _ do _ .”

“I figured that out on my own,” Sam said. “And since when are you the ‘voice of reason’ about anything?”

“Never. It’s not a good look for me.”

“Anything looks good on you,” Sam knew he was being ridiculous with the cheesy one-liners. It wasn’t his usual thing, but it  _ was _ Gabriel’s, and Sam wanted no doubt in his angel’s mind of how much he was wanted. “Gabriel, I am one hundred percent on board with bonding to you and all that it entails.”

The archangel narrowed his eyes and regarded Sam for almost a full minute. It was disconcerting, but Sam tried to maintain eye contact to show that he wasn’t going to back down—not for anything. He could handle a little intensity and weirdness if it got him Gabriel as his endgame. The angel was worth it.

Finally, Gabriel hummed and said, “This is a bit more intense than what you’re expecting, kiddo.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Sam interrupted. “I’ve never fucked an angel before.”

“Woah,” Gabriel held up his hands and grinned. “For starters,  _ I’m  _ the one who will be doing the fucking.  _ You _ , you sexy moose, will be doing the ‘moaning my name as you come,’ thing.”

Sam blushed and grinned. “I can do that. I’d prefer it, actually.”

An impressed look crossed Gabriel’s features and he nodded approvingly before taking a step into Sam’s personal space, smiling up at him. “You really are a dream come true, kiddo. Straight out of this pathetic excuse for an archangel’s fantasies.”

“You’re not pathetic,” Sam said firmly, leaning toward Gabriel. 

“Compared to my brothers, I—“ Gabriel didn’t get to finish his sentence. He was abruptly cut off as Sam grabbed his cheeks and pressed their lips together in an awkward, yet thoroughly passionate, first kiss. 

Sam was the one who broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against Gabriel’s and whispered, “I don’t care about your brothers. They don’t compare to you, Gabe. It’s you—always has been.  _ You _ , Gabriel, Messenger of God, Archangel of the Lord. You’re the one that I’m in love with.”

“ _ Sam _ ,” Gabe whispered. For the second time since Sam had met him, Gabriel was at a loss for words. 

“I love you,” he repeated. “I think I have for a very long time and I—“

“You aren’t just saying that?” Gabe asked. “You’re not just making the best of having to be stuck with the littlest archangel? The one who was never as good or strong or smart as his brothers?”

“Gabriel,” Sam actually smiled then. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but your brothers all suck. You don’t.”

“True,” Gabe hummed. “They’re all great big bags of dicks. Whereas I just  _ have  _ a great big dick.”

“ _ That’s  _ the Gabriel I fell for,” Sam chuckled. 

For a moment, Gabe just looked up at him in wonder. “You really mean that don’t you?”

“You can tell if I’m lying,” Sam said. “Am I?”

“No,” Gabriel was awed. He was staring up at Sam as though all of his birthdays and Christmases had arrived on the same day. “I love you too, Sam.”

They kissed briefly once more—tentative—as though they were both afraid that it was only their imagination. “Well now that I’ve done my due diligence and tried to talk you out of this, I’ll ask one more time. Are you  _ sure _ , Sam?”

“Absolutely.” There was no hesitation in Sam’s voice. He was more certain of this than anything. 

“Okay then,” Gabe tugged in Sam’s arm and guided him toward the massive bed. “First thing’s first—I know I said I’d be topping, and I will—but you will be too.”

Sam nodded as they sat down, thighs brushing. “No problem.”

“In order for the bond to cement, we both need to be open to it and accept it. Trusting. In order to show that, we each have to give up control to our future mate.”

Lifting a finger, Sam interrupted. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not nineteen anymore. I don’t have a teenager’s refractory period.”

The archangel threw his head back and barked out a laugh. “That’s not an issue, kiddo.” When Sam kept giving him a blank look, Gabe continued. “Archangel, remember? All I have to do,” Gabe wiggled his fingers, “is touch you and you’ll be good to go again.”

“Seriously?”

“How do you think all of those orgies in ancient—and also recent—times came about?”

“You had...orgies?” Sam tried not to picture it. He was both turned on by the imagery, and jealous beyond all reason.

“All in the past,” Gabe smiled at him. “I’m a one moose kind of angel now—you’re the only one I want, or need. I promise.”

“Good,” Sam muttered. 

“My little, green-eyed mate,” Gabe teased him.

Huffing, Sam eyed his soon to be lover and asked, “So you’re saying you wouldn’t be jealous if I joined in on some big debauched pile of bodies and—“

Gabriel cut him off with a harsh kiss. When he pulled back, Gabe looked Sam in the eyes and very seriously said, “You’re  _ mine _ , Winchester. No one else’s. I don’t share.”

“Neither do I,” Sam said pointedly. 

“Excellent.”

They watched each other for a moment before Sam awkwardly said, “So...what now?”

“Now I mate you, if you want—and then we switch it up,” Gabe said. “Simple enough. There’s some incantations and a few extras that have to happen, but I can take care of that crap.”

“Extras?”

Gabriel’s lips twisted, as though he was worried at how Sam would react. “You have to ‘look upon my holiness,’” he said. “Basically you gotta see my wings and shit. Make sure you don’t burn out of existence. It’s to prevent the unworthy of being angellicaly mated.”

“Burn out of…”

“Don’t panic, kiddo,” Gabe chuckled. “You were destined for Luci—there’s no way either you or Dean would succumb at the sight of an angel manifesting their wings or halo.”

“You have a halo?”

“Duh,” Gabe said. “I’m a fucking angel—of course I have a halo.”

“I never really thought about it before,” Sam shrugged. “That’s pretty cool.”

“The halo is badass, I’ll admit,” Gabe grinned. “But the wings—kiddo, you’re in for a treat.”

The thrill of anticipation rolled through him and Sam gave an involuntary shiver. This was really happening. He was going to have Gabriel—and not just for a single night, for eternity. While he knew that his human brain couldn’t quite grasp the actual concept of forever, he still liked the sound of it. Gabriel and Sam—for the rest of time. Yeah, Sam was definitely a fan of that scenario. 

Suddenly, Gabriel’s hands were on him, and Sam was being pushed gently back onto the bed. He sank into the plush mattress as Gabe climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. They met in a kiss, still controlled, but with more passion than their previous attempts. Eagerly, Sam opened his mouth and allowed Gabriel to sweep his tongue inside. Sam moaned—loudly. It caused Gabe to chuckle into the kiss. “Good boy,” the archangel whispered. 

The praise sent an erotic shiver down Sam’s spine and he gasped. Somehow, he was already rock hard and delirious with lust. Gabriel twisted and nibbled at Sam’s ear saying, “We are going to explore  _ that _ little kink later.”

“Yes,” Sam agreed with a hiss. 

He lifted his hips, grinding up against Gabe’s pelvis, wordlessly begging for more, faster,  _ now _ . Gabriel’s response was to claim his lips once more and tease Sam with his own erection, bearing down on Sam’s hardened prick. It was mind-blowing and much too intense. As his hands grabbed for Gabriel’s shoulders, Sam worried that he might come from simple dry-humping—and that would be humiliating. 

“Gabe,” he gasped. “Gabriel stop, I’m—“

The speed at which Gabriel moved away from Sam was inhuman, which fit, but wasn’t what Sam wanted. “No,” he tried, reaching out. 

“Sam, I am so sorry,” Gabe looked horrified, he wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes and it hurt. “I didn’t mean to take advantage of you.”

“No, Gabe—you didn’t,” Sam hefted himself up onto one elbow and looked pleadingly at the archangel. “I didn’t mean stop completely. I just meant,” Sam trailed off, embarrassed. 

“What?” Gabriel raised his head and looked at him, more curious and less upset.

Sam could feel the blush heating his cheeks and felt ridiculous. “I was about to come.”

There was a long silence before Gabriel’s melodic laugh echoed around them and he fell back on top of Sam, kissing him. “I told you not to worry about that.”

Running his lips along Gabe’s jawline, Sam huffed. “Sue me,” he said. “I just wanted the first time I came to be with you inside me.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Gabe cocked an eyebrow wickedly and snapped his fingers. 

They were both naked in an instant. 

Looking down in surprise, Sam couldn’t resist a sneak peak at what the archangel was packing below the belt. He’d always noticed the distinct bulge at Gabriel’s crotch. It had done nothing to quell his fantasies regarding the man. Much to his delight, Sam found that Gabriel’s tight pants hadn’t been a trick of the eye—the archangel was  _ massive _ . Bigger than any dick Sam had taken in the past. He gulped, and said, “Oh, fuck me!”

“That’s the idea.”

Tearing his eyes away from Gabe’s dick, Sam met the archangel’s glittering amber eyes and lost his breath. “I love you,” he blurted. 

“Good, cause you’re about to be stuck with me.”

Gabriel pushed Sam’s knees aside and moved between them, settling back on his heels. “Ready?”

Sam nodded. 

Another snap of Gabriel’s fingers had the room filling with an almost unbearable golden light. Sam blinked as bright dots flew across his vision, trying to adjust to the blinding glare. After a moment, he could make out the shape of a huge pair of wings rising up from Gabe’s back. As the light dimmed slightly, Sam suddenly realized that there were more shadows—more  _ wings _ . Six total, three on each side, getting smaller as they went downward. The smallest, seemed to be coming from Gabe’s lower lumbar, were still almost five feet wide as they stretched out from behind the angel. 

Each feather was a different shade of golden, ranging from almost iridescent to a deep, sparkling brown. 

“Oh,” he breathed. “Gabriel!” Sam reached out, wanting only to touch, to feel those silken feathers between his fingers. At the last moment, he pulled back and asked, “May I?”

“Absolutely,” Gabriel was looking at him in awe once again. “You have blanket permission to touch anything on me that you wish, kiddo.”

Sam didn’t hesitate, and sunk his fingers into the topmost wings. The feathers were smooth and surprisingly sturdy. He could feel bone and sinew moving beneath his hands and for a second, Sam was wholly aware that his new lover was decidedly  _ not  _ human. 

As Sam continued to explore, Gabriel had thrown back his head and was moaning deeply. “Fuck, Sammy—feels so good!”

“You really like this, don’t you?”

Gabe cracked open one eye and looked down at him. “Our wings are one of the most erogenous parts of an Angel’s anatomy. That’s why most of us never have the opportunity to see how it feels.”

“Why?” Sam paused in his ministrations.

This time, Gabriel shuddered before looking straight at Sam. “Only our mates can touch our wings.”

Sam was floored. “So you’ve never...This is the first time you...wow.”

Humming, Gabe leaned down for a kiss. “You’re the only being in existence who will ever touch my wings, Sam. This is sacred to us angels. Part of the binding.”

“I’m glad,” Sam said, tweaking a few ruffled feathers. “I don’t want anyone else to see you like this.”

Gabriel’s smile lit up the room even brighter, if that were possible. Sam knew it was—Gabriel was light itself! “Ready to keep going, kiddo?” Sam nodded eagerly as Gabe reached up behind himself and began to massage one of the wings himself. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked as the room began to fill with painfully sweet scents. He caught a whiff of caramel popcorn and chocolate covered strawberries before the smells became almost overpowering. 

“Wing oil,” Gabe grinned. “Part of the bonding is to mark my mate with my wing oil—that means that I’m going to use it as lube when I fuck you.”

Sam’s mouth went dry and his eyes widened. He felt his cock filling even more, twitching with desire. Fuck, that was hot. “Oh damn,” was all that Sam could manage to say. 

He watched as Gabriel covered his entire hand with the clear, smooth oil. It was the most erotic thing that Sam had seen to date. Just as Gabe was about to put his oil slicked fingers at Sam’s entrance, Sam grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Gabriel quirked a brow in question. The look was quickly replaced by lust blown eyes and a half open jaw as Sam took one of Gabriel’s fingers into his mouth, sucking the oil off. It tasted just as good as it smelled. 

“Oh hot damn,” Gabe breathed reverently. 

When Sam popped his mouth off of Gabe’s finger and grinned up at the angel, he found satisfaction in the look on Gabriel’s face. “Damn you, Winchester,” Gabe snarled. 

“What?” Sam asked cheekily. 

“I wanted to take my time with you,” Gabriel said. “Really make this first time last. But thanks to  _ that  _ little stunt, we’re going to do the fast version of bonding.”

Sam didn’t have a moment to reply, because suddenly, Gabriel’s slick fingers were pushing into him and Sam was rocking into the stretch. He was vaguely aware that he shouldn’t be able to take three fingers right off the bat, but he couldn’t form words. One of Gabe’s fingers slid over Sam’s prostate, causing the hunter to buck his hips, fucking upward against nothing. “That’s my good boy,” Gabe purred, twisting his fingers inside of Sam. “You look amazing right now, kiddo. So fucking needy. I’m sorry I had to use my grace to speed things along—but I  _ need _ you, Sam. I fucking  _ need you _ .”

“Gabe,” Sam gasped.

“You say my name so pretty,” Gabriel praised.

The fingers were gone, and Sam could feel the cool, sticky remnants of the wing oil on his hole. Gabriel fell forward on top of him, his wings furled out, dominating the room. They were enough to distract Sam from the thick, blunt head of Gabe’s cock pressing into him. By the time Sam realized that he’d been breached, Gabriel was fully inside, cementing their intimate connection. 

Fuck, it burned. Sam felt so incredibly  _ full _ —he didn’t know how he was managing. Without meaning to, Sam let a small whimper escape from his lips. The pained sounds were immediately kissed away by Gabe who was looking over him, and displaying a shocking amount of self control.

They remained joined, yet unmoving, for what seemed to be an eternity as Sam’s body adjusted to the massive girth of the fat cock shoved up his ass. Gabriel didn’t push, or cajole; he simply lavished Sam with kisses, and patiently waited. After a few minutes, Sam could feel himself relaxing around Gabe’s dick, and he began to shallowly thrust his hips, trying to get it deeper inside of him. 

“Please,” he begged. 

Gabriel gave him another lingering kiss before pulling out and slamming back in with immeasurable force. Sam’s eyes shot open and he cried out, his fingers grabbing for Gabriel and finding the angel’s wings. He fisted his hands into the feathers roughly as Gabriel thrust deeply into his ass. Vaguely, Sam hoped that he wasn’t pulling too hard, or hurting Gabe’s wings—but he was riding his euphoria and couldn’t let go, even if he wanted to. 

Gabe’s hands were braced on either side of Sam’s head as he fucked him. It wasn’t tender or romantic, it was primal—and Sam loved it. This was perfect. It was everything he’d always hoped for, but had been certain would never happen. Despite the odds, Sam was writhing in ecstasy beneath the archangel he adored. 

With a loud groan, Sam reached between them and took his own dick in hand, trying his best to stroke in time with Gabriel’s thrusting. Every few strokes, he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading precome between their bodies. 

By now, Gabriel’s eyes were glowing, pale blue, and Sam could see the outline of a blindingly golden halo over the archangel’s head. The heat coming off of the halo was intense, as though he were standing much too close to a bonfire, but Sam didn’t care. He bucked his hips, forcing Gabe deeper inside of him, and moaned his lover’s name loudly. 

“Gabriel! Yes, Gabriel! Feels so good! I love you! My angel!”

“Sam,” came the breathy reply. “I fucking love you!”

“Fill me up, Gabe, please! I need you to come inside of me. My love, my  _ mate _ !”

It must have been the word ‘mate’ that pushed Gabriel over the edge because there was a blinding burst of white light, and Gabe stilled, his pelvis pressed hard against Sam. As he lay beneath his lover, Sam could feel the hot spirits of Gabe’s come filling him. Each pulse of the archangel’s cock made Sam moan as he was pumped full. Gabriel began to make shallow thrusts as he was milked dry of his orgasm. 

As he was filled, Sam continued to stroke his own cock, desperate to join his lover over the edge. Suddenly, his hand was snatched away from his dick and Sam’s eyes popped open as he attempted to protest. “Relax, kiddo,” Gabe smiled as he slid out of Sam.

As a hot rush of jizz flowed out of Sam, trickling between his cheeks, he found himself being pulled up onto his knees. He had no idea what was happening—all that Sam knew was that he wanted to come. 

Blinking as Gabriel coated his hand in more of the wing oil, Sam watched as his angelic lover turned around and got on all fours on top of the bed. Gabriel’s puckered hole was exposed as he pulled his own cheeks apart and began to spread the oil over himself. Oh fuck, that looked amazing. 

When he was satisfied with his work, Gabriel braced himself and looked over his shoulder at Sam. “Come on, kiddo. Your turn.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Sam shuffled on his knees until he was directly behind Gabe. Another time he would have bent over and licked a stripe over that gorgeous pink hole, but Sam didn’t have the patience at the moment. He lined up, gripping his bare cock in one hand. Sam let out a slow, measured breath, and then sunk into Gabriel’s tight warmth in one, smooth glide. 

Gabe’s ass was like a vice grip around his dick and Sam knew that he wasn’t going to last very long. “Um, how long do I—“

“Doesn’t matter, Sammy,” Gabe grunted, swirling his hips, and driving Sam wild. “You just have to come inside me—that’s all.”

“Oh good,” Sam gasped. 

Since Gabriel seemed to be adjusted, Sam immediately began to fuck his angel with abandon. He knew that he couldn’t actually hurt Gabriel, and the thought was so intoxicating, that Sam found himself fucking more roughly than he ever had. He couldn’t break an archangel—he didn’t need to hold back. 

For as good as he gave, Gabriel was taking just as much. Normally when in doggy-style, Sam enjoyed watching himself sliding in and out of his partner. Tonight, however, he was mesmerized by the six wings protruding from Gabe’s back, erratically flapping in time with Sam’s thrusts. 

Running his fingers down Gabe’s back, Sam kneaded his hands into the wing joints where they blended seamlessly with the archangel’s skin. Every time he rubbed the wings, Gabe would release a low guttural moan. 

The room was now filled with the smell of cinnamon and something tangy, like lemon sherbet. Sam could feel more oil dripping over his fingers and coating Gabe’s gorgeous golden wings. 

As Sam picked up the pace, he knew that he was about to blow, but he wanted— _ needed _ —to be deeper. He wanted to make sure that his come was so far inside of his mate that it would never flow out. Some sort of ridiculous, primal instinct that was screaming at Sam to mark, tame, mate, love.

Giving a particularly sharp thrust, Sam felt Gabe buck as he cried out in pure bliss. He was babbling, speaking in Enochian, and Sam thought it was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. The more of the angelic language that Gabriel spoke, the brighter the halo over his head would glow. 

Without a thought, Sam reached up and latched his hands around the halo and held on. Instead of the burning heat of a stove, Gabriel’s halo was icy cold. Not enough to cause frostbite, but it did send a chill through both of them. Finally having the proper leverage to fuck his angel, Sam did just that. 

He gripped Gabriel’s halo tightly, using it to slightly control the angel. He knew full well that if Gabe didn’t enjoy it, it wouldn’t be happening. When the archangel did nothing but moan in pleasure, Sam lost all his inhibitions. Firmly holding onto the halo, Sam plowed into Gabe, fucking him at an almost punishing pace.

As Gabriel yelled out more Enochian, Sam felt himself nearing his climax. He gave several bruising thrusts before going still and releasing inside of his angel. His cock pulsed as wave after wave of come spurted from him, filling Gabe’s ass. 

Still holding his mate’s halo, Sam looked down where they were joined and saw his own spunk dripping out of Gabriel from around Sam’s dick.  _ Damn _ . _ Who knew that a cream pie could be that fucking sexy? _ Sam sure as hell hadn’t. He had never gone bare before, but seeing as he was bonding to his mate, he hadn’t said anything when they started. If Sam had his way, they would fuck like this all the time. He wanted to feel Gabriel do the same to him sometime. 

The intensity of the entire evening had built up, and as Sam pulled out of Gabe, he collapsed onto the bed next to his mate. Gabriel immediately burrowed into his side, tucking himself under Sam’s chin, their limbs tangled.

“Holy shit,” Gabe groaned. 

“Is that it? Did we do it?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah,” Gabe smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to Sam’s jaw. “We’re bonded mates now. Luci will never get his hands on you, kiddo. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“Good.” 

They melted into each other’s arms, and as they drifted off to sleep as new mates, Sam felt whole and at peace for the first time that he could recall. The all-consuming feeling of love and acceptance that came from finally having his own angel was like a healing balm on his tattered soul. Sam knew then, that  _ nothing  _ would be able to bring him down from this high. 

At least until the next morning when they accidentally walked in on Dean going full reverse-cowboy on Cas back at the motel…

**Author's Note:**

> 🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭


End file.
